


Nightmares: Mela

by mimabeann



Series: Mela, Luci, Kir, and Tara [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Series: Mela, Luci, Kir, and Tara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771210
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares: Mela

Melaina looked out into the vast sea of black water all around her. The water lapped at her tiny platform, which seemed to shrink with every ebb of the water at its side. She stood transfixed by the murky depths. With every ebb of the water she felt feelings of sadness, loss, anger, and hurt, so much hurt. And as she stared into the depth a sense of unease and horror overcame her. She was frozen in terror as the water overtook the platform, with her foothold gone she plunged down into the inky depths beneath her. Her emotions flared and overwhelmed her, panic set in as she struggled to swim up, but it was impossible to tell if she was even making any progress, everything around her was black. A crushing sense of despair and hopelessness surged through her mind as she felt herself sinking deeper. No light could get through the black water. It never could. Melaina let out a silent scream as something grabbed her ankle, yanking her down deeper. 

She woke with a start, gasping for air as she took in her surroundings. Her room. She was in her room. A sob wracked through her body. She hated feeling this vulnerable. But her emotions were raw and exposed after her nightmare, they always were. She felt dirty. Like the gritty water from her dream was dried and caked against her skin. These nightmares always had a way of clinging to her even after she had woken up. Melaina dried her tears and pushed herself out of bed. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, but she knew she wasn’t getting back to sleep. She sighed, gathering her clothes for the day and shuffled off to get ready for the day. A shower and some caf would wash away the remnants of the nightmare, and then she’d go check on Lucius. If she was having nightmares, chances were he was too.

No sooner than the moment she had fastened the last clasp on her belt, she heard a knock at the door. Melaina opened the door and forced a smile as Lucius stepped in. “You too?”  
“Yeah. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Mine were… Intense.”  
She nodded. “Just drowning again.”  
Lucious grimaced. “Again?”  
“Yeah, every time gets longer. The water’s the same, but what happens isn’t always.”  
“Mela…”  
“I can handle it Luci. I have to, right?”  
“Just make sure you wake up. And be careful about telling any of the masters about it. You know how much it freaked out our ward, I can’t imagine that’s a good thing.”  
“I know. Just something else to figure out right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How are you holding up?”  
Lucius shrugged. “I’ll be fine after I meditate for a while. I don’t really want to talk about it.”  
Melaina nodded and offered him a smile. “We’ll get through it Luci, always do.”


End file.
